Someday We'll Know
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: A three part story that takes place in the past, the present, and finally the future. From the beginning or maybe longer then the both of them can remember, something has always been between them, whether it be love or something even more. [EdWin]
1. You're Going To Marry Me

_Okay people, I ADMIT IT. I am a hopeless romantic…urg. I was inspired to write this three-part story because of a fan-art I saw while being a loser and just browsing…oh well. Anyway, if you fear fluff go away, this isn't for you._

_And if you don't support EdWin TURN BACK NOW! _

_**First part** takes place in the past when Trisha was still alive. Ed and Al are fighting…hehe, it kind of reminds me of my little brothers, basically the same age difference too…weird, only difference is the hair colors are swapped!_

* * *

**Someday We'll Know…Why I Was Meant For You**

**Part One, The Past: You're Going To Marry ME!**

"Winry is going to marry me!" Alphonse said while pushing his older brother down with has much might has his little body had. But his big brother fought back just has hard and grabbed Alphonse's arm and brought him down to the ground with him, following this act by sitting on his head.

"Haha." Edward laughed, "I win. I get to marry Winry." He bragged as he felt his little brother squirm beneath him. Finally, Edward let up and Alphonse pulled himself from the ground, small tears in the corners of his eyes. He put his hands on top of his head but neither his tears nor his obvious pain would make his brother falter and give Winry to him.

"I'm going to play with Mommy!" The boy shouted, trying to make it sound as if losing was the better deal. "And I'm going to tell her you sat on my head!" Alphonse then proceeded to stomp off home and have a much more enjoyable time with his mother. Who needs Edward and Winry? He thought. Certainly not him!

Edward beamed at his victory as he watched Alphonse sulk off home. But now that the fight was over…was he even sure he wanted to keeping playing? Yes, this time he would make it through the whole ceremony and then rub it all in Alphonse face when it was done. It was the perfect plan.

Edward turned sharply and made his way Winry's front door for she had given up on the two boys and decided to go inside and get a snack until they had figured out a way to play nice. Edward was not planning on telling his bride on how he won her exactly. The point was he did.

He knocked loudly and stood straight as to try his make his best impression. Pinako answered the door, her pipe in her mouth.

"Can I help you Ed?" She asked sweetly. She pulled the pipe from her mouth and took notice of the boy's nearly perfect posture.

"I've come to marry Winry!" He announced, his tone still victorious. He wanted to show that he had come to the door a man and not the little 6 and a half year old boy who had just won a game by sitting on his little brother's head.

"Oh have you?" The old woman replied. She chuckled lightly and nodded her head. "Right then, I'll go and fetch her." Pinako turned around and left Edward standing perfectly straight on the porch. He would show Winry just how good-looking he could be.

"Oh, the fight's all over?" She asked, skipping out of the house and closing the door behind her. She, unlike Pinako, took no notice of his posture. He slumped his shoulders and followed Winry out into the yard. Now if he thought about it, they never actually got this far in the wedding game…Alphonse and Edward usually always just fought the entire time.

"Winry, what do I do?" Edward asked. He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and kicked around a pebble he had spotted by his foot.

"Umm, hold on." She told him, running off to the opposite side of the house. Edward stood there waiting for her as calmly as he could. He was starting to get a little bored of this game and he wanted to rush home as soon as possible. Alphonse was sure to cry, he was positive about it!

Winry soon returned with Den in her arms. She sat the puppy down and told him stay a few times and finally looked up at Edward, her eyes bright and ready to play.

"Now take my hands." She ordered him. She held out her hands for him to grab and eyed him forcefully. He obeyed like the good husband he planned to be.

"Now what?" Edward asked. His tone was slightly irritated. How long did this wedding thing last? It was just so annoying.

"Okay, now say you love me." She beamed. "I love Edward Elric, so you say you love Winry Rockbell."

"I gotta?" He nearly begged. Oh man! That was just so girly.

"Yes, you can't marry someone unless you love them." Winry told him. She stomped her foot and got up real close in his face. "Now say it."

Edward gulped and turned away from the little girl. "I…" he stopped. There was no way he was going to say it! No chance!

"Say it Ed or I won't play with you!" She threatened.

He cringed. "I love Winry Rockbell." He looked down at the grass, his face a wonderful tinge of pink. Winry grinned triumphantly.

"Good!" She pulled a hand away to pat his head for being a very good boy and brought her hand back to his. "We can go on now." She coughed, clearing her throat and began the ceremony.

She coughed and deepened her voice for pretending purposes. She wanted to make it seem as if the deeper voice was coming from Den, the preacher, rather then herself. "Do you, Edward Elric, take Winry Rockbell to be your wife?" Sure she forget a few words, but she was just a kid and would rather get right to playing house then the wedding…but even then she was a perfectionist.

Edward said nothing, he wasn't sure he was supposed to. It was better to say nothing then say something stupid and get Winry mad at him.

"Say I do." She whispered to him. She kicked him lightly in the knee incase he had lost all attention the game completely.

He stood straight, his concentration rekindled, and nodded. "I do."

She cleared her throat again, "Do you, Winry Rockbell, take Edward Elric to be your husband." She giggled and answered, "I do!"

All the while, Den sat and watched the game fold out in front of him.

She deepened her voice one last time. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"WHAT?" Edward cried in shock. He pulled his hands away and backed up several feet from the young girl he suddenly now feared.

"What do you mean what? That's how all weddings end! You didn't know that?" She laughed. "You're so silly."

"I am not silly!" he bit back, walking back over towards her. "I knew that's how it ended." He lied.

"Well then kiss me so we can play more." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

"Do I have to?" He asked, not hiding the disgust in his voice at all. What was the need to? It was the truth! He was grossed out.

"Come on." She whined. "If you don't Ed, I won't play games with you anymore!" She crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed. She didn't want to cry! Wasn't this supposed to be a happy day? Even if it was all make believe.

Edward's eyes widened as he saw the tiny teardrops form in the corner of her eyes. He really hated it when she cried. For some reason he just couldn't stand it, especially when he was the cause of it all. He sighed and took a deep breath, swallowing his boyhood pride.

"Okay…I'll kiss you." He surrendered; it wouldn't be so bad…he hoped.

Winry wiped her tears away and grinned happily. "Really, will ya Ed?" She once again closed her eyes and puckered her lips, leaning forward slightly closer towards Edward. He groaned and leaned forward as well, closing his eyes he waited…1…2…3, contact!

He lingered there for merely a second before pulling back. He blinked, blushed, and stared down at his feet. "Are we married now?" he asked, rubbing his face to make the warm feeling go away.

"Yep, so now we can danc…" But before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Edward had run off as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Where are you going Ed?" She shouted, running after him a bit. He seemed to far to catch up to though. That big meanie!

"To tell Alphonse I married you!" He shouted back. He laughed so loud Winry could hear him from where she stood. "I WIN!"

Winry spun around and stomped her foot angrily. "What a stupid head!" She said to herself under her breath. Edward owed her a dance! She thought bitterly as she entered the house to find something else to do.

And when she married someone for real, she thought...

_She would make sure that he wouldn't go running off so soon! _


	2. Edward Owes A Dance

_I hope I got my cuteness across in part one. I asked a friend if the idea was sweet and she said it was so I hope that you would think the same. Am I still as romantic as I was in part one? Yes, I am…I think I'm too fluffy for this series! AH! I should stick to shojo manga…_

_**Anyway, Part two**__ takes place in the so-called present so like 16 would be Ed's age I guess. I follow the manga (Cause, if you couldn't tell I worship EdWin_ _and the manga rules so…yea) so if I'm off forgive me. This could be before the fortress with Scar and Kimbly or after…use your imagination! I am…obviously._

_Forgive me if it seems too long…I just __**couldn't**__ stop myself. And by the way, when the __second dance begins__, I __**highly suggest**__ reading it while listening to __Pietro Mascagni's __Intermezzo from Cavalleria Rusticana__…cause that's what I listened to when I wrote this part…_

* * *

**Someday We'll Know…Why I Was Meant For You**

**Part Two, The Present: Edward Owes A Dance…**

It would have been _just _another day in Rush Valley if it weren't Winry's birthday. This event called for major planning for the town's favorite mechanic and everyone was invited.

Even the traveling Elric brothers made an appearce since they just happened to be in town.

"Hey! Did you see the giant metal man?" A little boy asked his older brother. They older of the two shook his head and looked around for any signs of what could be a walking man made of metal. What a great game they could play with it…if they didn't get too scared that is.

"Ya hear that?" Edward asked Winry who sat beside him at a table in the room the group had rented out. "Even now Al's still ten times more noticeable…AND IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY HEIGHT I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" He shouted, but the outburst only caused Winry to laugh.

"I wasn't going to say anything you paranoid shrimp." She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle the laugh.

"Hey…" Edward nearly growled. Those short cracks starting to get to him. "That's _jumbo_ shrimp to you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She played along, not having this much fun in a while. "You paranoid JUMBO shrimp." She let out her laughter this time; thinking holding it back was stupid. It was her party! She was supposed to be having fun!

"Shut up Winry." Edward said under his breath. He grabbed the glass of water he was drinking and gulped it down. How was this supposed to be fun?

"Uh, Miss Winry?" A young boy with an automail arm came up to call upon Winry's attention. Both she and Edward turned their heads to face him. She stopped her laughter and turned fully towards the young man and grinned.

"Hey Steven." She smiled brighter still, her grin catching Edwards's notice. "What can I do for you?" She patted the young boy's head and he grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me Miss Winry?" He nearly begged. She nodded happily and got up so Steven could lead her on to the dance floor. Edward sat there calmly and held a huff. He was never so bored. He really just wanted to get something to eat, preferably cake, and then sleep. There, now _that_ was the perfect plan.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, suddenly standing beside his brother. He looked around at room and was pleased by all the happy people he saw.

"Al, how do you manage to sneak up on me? You're seven feet of metal…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "I must be losing my mind."

"I don't know what you mean." Alphonse replied happily. He seemed to have this very noticeable air of total carelessness around him this particular day.

"Uh, never mind. What's up?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Who is that little boy Winry is dancing with?" Alphonse wondered looking over at them. The boy beamed a bright smile and Winry laughed finding the height difference fun to work around.

"I think she said his name was Steven." He stopped and tried to think it all over. "Yea, Steven. Hey Al?" Edward asked his brother, refilling the glass of water he gulped down earlier.

"Yes brother?" Alphonse questioned in return.

"Is it just me or does every guy in this room is in love with Winry?" Edward commented looking at new line that had formed to dance with the lovable mechanic. Edward sighed and looked away.

_And _Alphonse poked his shoulder. "You're right brother. I do think _every_ man in this room is in love with Winry." He poked his brother again.

"Al would you quit…" He stopped speaking suddenly, catching on to what Alphonse was implying. "I MEANT EVERY OTHER GUY! I AM NOT!" He stopped, "In love with Winry." He whispered harshly. "YOU KNOW THAT! Friend! WINRY IS A FRIEND! BEST…best…friend…" He slowed down when he found all the stares abruptly on him. But maybe it was more then that…maybe something else made him rethink his words.

"You know Ed," Alphonse said with a light tone of knowing. "When you react like that, it doesn't fool anyone about your feelings. It just makes you look idiotic." He laughed slightly at his brother's downfallen face.

So it was true…he wasn't fooling anyone, expect maybe Winry of course.

Edward turned away from his brother and put his head on the table, glancing down at his hands. Yea, he clarified with himself. He _was_ in love with her.

"Hey, um…" A little boy suddenly asked, pulling on the cloth that hung around the waist of Alphonse's suit of armor. "Do you want to play with us?" The boy pointed over his shoulder to the other children, each of their eyes filled with hope that the giant metal man would say okay.

"Sure." He answered, his voice giving off the illusion he was smiling.

"Yea! Hey guys! The metal guy said YES!" The children cheered and whooped and ran outside to get in their positions for the game.

"Bye Ed." Alphonse called back as he followed the little boy out the door.

Edward held up his hand in a way of saying good-bye and looked out onto the dance floor again. The older men had taken their seats besides their respected wives and now Winry was dancing with a handsome young man…with all his limbs. This boy obviously couldn't be a customer.

"Fuck…" Edward cursed under his breath. He couldn't take another moment of watching this. He turned his head and looked off in any direction where he couldn't see them.

Why was he still sitting there?

What the hell was he waiting for?

"Do you see the lovely kids on the dance floor?" An older woman asked her friend softly, yet loud enough for it to reach Edward's ears. He looked over at them, trying not to glare.

"They look so good-looking together, don't they?" She asked her friend again. She laughed lightly and patted her heart. "To be young and in love."

"I think you've got it wrong dear." Her friend responded, looking around the room. Edward, thinking quickly, looked away before her eyes reached his. "I think Winry has a thing for that young man she's always talking about…Oh my, I can't recall his name."

"Does she really? I hope he feels the same. Winry is such a sweet young girl. She really deserves the best." Edward looked down at the table and studied every detail on the tablecloth.

So Winry was in love, huh?

Lucky guy…

"If only I could remember that boy's name…" The woman said to herself. She sighed and looked around the room once again, this time spotting Edward in his sullen mood.

"Excuse me, young man?" She called for Edward, hoping for him to respond and like the gentleman he was, he did.

"Yes ma'am?" He replied, looking up his voice as sweet as it could be.

"Have you've known Winry Rockbell very long?" The lady asked him, not really prying, just trying to get her answer.

"Nearly all my life." He replied with a half smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know her little crush's name do you?" She asked, hoping maybe Winry trusted this knowledge with a childhood friend.

"Not a clue, though if you do figure it out, tell me so I can congratulate this guy." Edward faked a bright smile and hoped that would be the end of the conversation. He looked away from the woman and she clearly sighed in self-annoyance.

"I'll remember it eventually. If not I'll just ask her when she comes back…" And then she and her friend broke off into another conversation entirely that Edward flawlessly tuned out of. He looked down at his lap and figured that was the safest place to look all night.

He just couldn't leave when it was her birthday.

"Ed! Why are you just sitting here you idiot?" Winry asked, finally returning to the table. She sat beside him and nudged his shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you so long. I'm supposed to be spending time with you guys before you head out for work again."

"No, it's your birthday. You do what you want." He told her gently. He placed his hand on her back and patted it. She was supposed to be happy, and he would put himself through hell to do it if he had to.

"Thanks Ed, now…" She paused and thought over her words for a moment. "When is that cake gonna be served?" She sighed impatiently and then broke out into little fits of laughter.

"Oh, I know that laugh." The older woman from before turned back around and grinned. "Winry, dear I have a question for you." The lady called her over and Winry grinned and nodded.

"Yes? What is it?"

"What is that name of the boy you're always talking about? Dear, for the life of me I cannot remember his name!" She exclaimed, grinning at her loss of memory.

"Oh, well that's this guy here!" She beamed, standing up and putting her hands on Edward's shoulders. "This, ladies, is one of my best friends, Edward Elric!" She hugged the boy from behind and laughed again.

"Oh my." The women chuckled and Edward practically blushed to his ears. All this time he was jealous over himself? He had never felt so stupid before.

"Nice to meet you Edward." The ladies snickered to themselves and turned back around to talk about who knows what. Winry sat back down and grabbed on to Edward's hand.

"It's such a nice party, right?" She asked him, her voice light and clearly happy.

"Yea. Everyone looks happy, birthday girl included." He looked away from their touching hands but felt his gaze just about fly back when he felt her tighten her grip.

"You aren't though, are you Ed?" She didn't look at him; afraid she would read all she needed to in his clear, amber eyes.

"How can you say that Winry?" He lied; of course he wasn't having a good time. She left him there, alone. But confessing that would only make him feel worse. "I'm having a great time. It's all for…"

"Hey!" Alphonse chimed; returning to the party a little more scuffed then when he left. "How's it going? Did you enjoy your dances Winry?"

Winry quickly pulled her hand away and grinned up at the armor. "Yes, thanks for asking Al."

"That's good." He said brightly, he looked over his brother and his friend and could feel to uncomfortable atmosphere rising from them.

"What's wrong? Did you guys fight?" He asked, not realizing how truly young and innocent he sounded.

"No." Edward said, trying to lighten the mood. "This machine geek is just worried about me for no reason."

"Yea, well…" She stopped, smiling softly. She closed her eyes and left to her own private thoughts. "You give me a lot to worry about you alchemy geek."

They laughed softly and Alphonse wondered what was happening between the two. He had never seen them act like this in front of him before.

"If you guys are okay then…" Alphonse looked back out at the children he was playing with before and saw two brothers, oddly similar to Edward and himself when they were younger fighting over who would ask for Winry's hand.

"Look brother, those boys are fighting just as we did when we were smaller." He laughed, finding all very amusing.

"Really?" He looked over his shoulder and cracked a smile at the boys. "Well, look at that."

"You won brother, remember? You sat on my head to win." Alphonse sighed, disliking that certain memory.

"Hey…" Winry said suddenly, her eyes widening in remembrance.

"What?" The brothers asked at the exact same time. They looked at one another and then back on the girl they knew so well.

"You owe me a dance Ed!" She said, faking an angry tone. "I've waited all these years and I think it's about time I finally got it!" She exclaimed, standing up. She tried her hardest to pull Edward to his feet but the boy refused to budge.

"What dance? When the hell did I promise you a dance?" He intertwined his feet with the legs of the chair and tried hard to keep himself seated.

"After we played that wedding game, you ran away before I could have my dance you jerk! So stand up and pay me back!" She pulled again, this time harder, yanking Edward out of his chair and right on top of her, the chair coming down with him.

"Dance with me." She said, blowing his bangs out of her eyes. She glared at him but the look changed and softened considerably when she finally took notice of how close he really was.

It did feel awkward or strange…but neither of them would have admitted to that.

She glanced down at their awkward position but refused to give up the fight. "DANCE WITH ME!" She exclaimed again, bring an arm over Edward's back, keeping him closer. "Or I won't let you go." She threatened. It was supposed to be a joke but Edward was finding it alarmingly alluring and very embarrassing.

Finally, Edward could feel eyes all over them, mostly from the gazes of Winry's now very jealous and loyal admirers. He sighed, knowing he was coming close to giving in to her.

"Okay…I'll dance with you." He surrendered; it wouldn't be so bad…he hoped.

Winry grinned happily and brought her arms back to her sides, letting Edward rise to his feet. He stood straight and held out his hand for her to take, which she did gladly.

She quickly jumped to her feet and dragged Edward behind her out onto the dance floor. He froze in front of her. It wasn't that he didn't know how to dance it was just WHO he was dancing with that made him nervous.

"Come on Ed, you've danced before!" She placed one of Edward's hands on her waist and took the other in her own. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and then the two started to glide.

"See, I knew you could do it." She laughed, suddenly finding she was feeling lighter. Edward didn't look up at her for a few moments, fearing he would step on her toes or something horrid along those lines.

"This is stupid." He said in a hushed, yet clearly annoyed tone.

"Is not." She retorted, "And it will only last for this one song, after that you can go back and sit and sulk all you want."

"Fine…" he whispered harshly, at last looking into her eyes. They act caught her by surprise and she stumbled over her own feet. She slipped into Edward's chest froze, her heart getting caught in her throat.

She didn't like holding in her feelings and they were threatening to break through.

"Winry?" He asked, leaning back slightly. Winry half-heartedly rose from her spot and looked up at him, thinking if getting this close to him was a good idea. Before she had willing let him on top of her? Why hadn't she done anything? Was she so transparent?

Questions and excuses ran through her head as she tried to pull away from him. She wasn't supposed to feel that way towards Edward, right? They were supposed to be friends…it didn't matter how long she had loved him if he never felt the same way.

But he stopped her…

And he smiled…

"Hey, this is your dance right?" He pulled her closer as another song started to play, this time slower, heartbreaking if that's what the situation made it out to be. But here were two people so obviously in love with one another…gliding across the floor as people turned and stared.

It seemed almost as if they were made to be with one another, the way their bodies moved and twirled each in time with the song that played what seemed like just for them. The catty woman from before stopped their conversation and covered their mouth in near awe.

All the years combined and they had never seen a thing like this.

They grew up right there you know? They had stepped on the floor just a boy and a girl, two best friends who knew everything to know about one another and when they would leave…they would be something so much more.

The song came to a beautiful end, the harp strumming it's last few notes and the couple stopped, panting slightly from the dance.

And then the room erupted in applause.

The two looked around them, women nearly crying and the men jealous that they couldn't do anything like that. Edward and Winry tightened their cupped hands and bowed slightly, not sure what else they were supposed to do…

_"You see…" the woman told her friend. "I told you she was in love with that boy. He just didn't know it."_


	3. Someday's Miracle

_One day someone is going to yell at me for being too soft…seriously, I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS BUT I CAN"T STOP! This is the first time I've whole heartedly felt like I was going to severely yell at for making it NOT serious and upsetting considering the anime and movie. I prefer the manga but hell, what do I know? I could be totally off about that too!_

_**So Part Three**__ takes place in the future and everyone's ages are unknown. But I'm thinking over twenty at least…(For Ed and Winry) I guess? I dunno- All I know is that I'm being overly fluffy again! Forgive me all you real FMA fans…I'm just a poor excuse for one._

_Yea, and sue me…__**I like happy endings**__! (Well- that's not emo at all!)_

* * *

**Someday We'll Know…Why I Was Meant For You **

**Part Three, The Future: Someday's Miracle.**

"I'm insane." Edward told his brother pacing the room back forth nearly ten times over. He rubbed his face and finally sat down, staring out into space.

"You're freaking out for no reason." Alphonse assured him, taking a seat beside him. He looked as he should, fully human. He patted his brother securely on the back and sighed. He really just didn't understand Edward's inner logic sometimes. "Weren't you the one who proposed? Weren't you the one who told me it's time to seize the deal?" Alphonse asked while imitating his brother.

"Well, yes! I do want to marry her…" he held his head in his hands and groaned. "Is this cold feet?" He asked both Alphonse, himself and possibly his own two feet.

"Are you regretting asking her?" Alphonse asked him. He stood up and put his hands in his suit pockets. Being the best man was hard…

"No." He told him simply, sure of his answer. "Never."

"Then it isn't cold feet." Alphonse replied, just as simply. He tightened the band that held up his hair in its ponytail and sighed, sitting back down beside his brother.

"Well, you won brother." Alphonse sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Edward looked up and finally cracked his first smile all day. "Yea, I guess I did."

"I still don't like the measures you took to win though…" Alphonse rubbed the top of his head and laughed. "But think of it this way…maybe you were always meant to win."

Edward laughed softly and blew the stray hairs that fell into his eyes away. "When did you get so wise Al?" He asked his little brother, standing up with newfound confidence.

"I've always been wise." He retorted, standing up as well. The men draped their arms over each other's shoulder and walked out of the room towards the outdoor ceremony. People they had met along their journeys and old time friends sat patiently in the seats for the wedding.

"Congratulations Edward." Said Roy standing up in front of the two as they made their way down the aisle to the front. He held out his hand for the once state alchemist and Edward took it gladly.

"Thank you Sir." He said respectfully. Even if Edward still held ill feelings for the man, there was no reason he couldn't be happy today.

"I'm expecting your planning to knock her up as soon as possible, right?" Roy winked and Edward nearly attacked the man, luckily Alphonse got in between.

"You have to excuse him Sir," Alphonse started, holding his brother back. "He's still a little nervous about the whole thing."

"Cold feet?" He asked with amusement.

"No!" Edward growled, falling back into the persona of a teenager.

"Just checking, well the ceremony starts soon right? I better get back to my seat, good luck Ed." Roy walked away, leaving the paranoid alchemist behind.

Edward exhaled, and walked to the front of the congregation. He stood and waited while his younger brother stood by his side.

"When you see her, don't run away." Alphonse joked. He chuckled slightly to himself and noticed Edward didn't falter or break out into a panic. He stood straight and tried to make his best impression for the second when her eyes saw him.

This time she would notice.

"When I see her…I'll know why I'm doing all of this." He told him seriously, yet a grin of complete happiness was present on his face. His tone of voice was victorious.

"Right." Alphonse agreed, fixing his posture as well. The minutes passed as the mass of people of came to view the wedding took their seats and waited for the moment when she would walk down towards her future.

The music began…

And there _she_ was…

Dressed in a beautiful white silk dress, Winry walked slowly down the aisle in tune with her wedding march. Her face was covered in a thin veil and she inwardly refused to look up into she was sure the first person she saw was Edward…

And there _he_ was…

His hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and dressed so handsomely in his suit, he grinned nervously at Winry and she gave him the same smile right back. It was amazing how similar the two were, even to this day.

She let out a sigh that only Edward could notice and telling her with his eyes, he let her know he was feeling just as scared. She grinned at this and silently laughed.

She counted the steps until she finally reached him there and he was all she really noticed. He lifted the veil away from her face and brushed away the stray hairs that fell into her eyes. He smiled so genuinely and warmly that the butterflies in Winry's stomach seemed to just disappear completely.

He touched his forehead with hers and whispered delicately, "Winry, what do I do?"

She softly laughed and whispered in return, "Say you love me." She replied. "I love Edward Elric, so you say you love Winry Rockbell…" She stopped and rethought her words. "While I still am."

This time though, unlike so many years before, Edward didn't have to waver. "I love Winry Rockbell." He whispered just loud enough so it could only reach her ears.

"Good." She said pulling away from him and looking up at the preacher grinning. Edward never took his eyes off her. "Now we can go on…" She told him confidently, to both the preacher and to Edward.

The preacher smiled at the couple and looked from them to the crowd of smiling and nearly crying guests.

And he proceeded to go on and to every man woman and child his words of hope and faith reached their hearts. Never before had he seen such a true love then in the two that stood before him, he spoke. He held up his book and looked down at the waiting couple, their fingers intertwined.

Then he began the ceremony, "Edward, do you take Winry to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life?" He paused for a moment, " And will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes bright as she waited for his answer.

"I do." He said simply.

Winry bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

He repeated nearly the same question to Winry as she kept her eyes on Edward the entire time. The preacher finished and smiled softly at the blushing young woman as she sighed.

"I do…I always have and I always will." She nearly felt like kissing him right there but she knew she had to wait. He gave a small smirk, making her think he was thinking the same thoughts as she was.

"And now the vows…"

Edward started, "I love you, Winry, as I love no other." He started, his thumb gently rubbing the back of her hand. "All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my wife through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever."

She looked up at him and grinned, mouthing thank you.

"Winry?" The preacher asked of her. She looked up at him and nodded.

"I love you, Edward, as I love no other." She looked down and laughed softly to herself. "All that I am I share with you. I take you to my husband through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever." She stopped, and added quickly. "And I promise to make you and I as much apple pie as we can have!"

Edward and the rest of the guests laughed at Winry's final vow but the two knew she meant every word.

The preacher finished his own fit of laughter and went on with the rest if the service, all of it flying by it seemed. Finally as it came to a close the preacher spoke again:

"Now that Edward and Winry have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I now pronounce you man and wife." He chuckled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Edward took Winry's face in his hands and she grinned. "Did you know how this was all going to end?" She asked as she placed one of her hands delicately on his cheek.

"Of course." He answered, faking a conceited tone.

"Are you going to hesitate?" She asked, edging closer to his lips.

"Not a chance." He brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately as the congregation cheered and applauded. It was a simple kiss but it still held all their feelings just the same. When he pulled away she grinned.

"I love you." She had said it before, now she'll say it again, and she'll say it until the day she dies…that was one thing she was sure of.

"Yea, I know…" Edward replied, removing his hands from her face and linking her arm with his. He pulled her along back down the aisle as the guest cheered and wept all at the same time. All Winry could do was laugh, there was nothing remotely sad for her to feel.

Edward leapt inside the carriage that waited for them on the road as Winry stepped in after. She poked her head out the window as it pulled away and shouted back for all her guests:

"WE'LL SEE YOU BACK AT THE HOUSE FOR THE PARTY!!" She waved goodbye and turned around when they seemed too far away. She looked over at Edward who stared absently out of the window. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you happy?" She wondered, breathing into his ear.

He didn't answer her, just smiled softly and turned his head, kissing her lips again. Though this time not letting the views and stares of others get in his way. He pour just about his entire being into that one kiss…making it seem like this was the last one in a long while.

She pulled away quickly, fear sticking her heart. "Are you leaving again?" She asked, tightening her hands into fists but never looking away him.

He looked over her and sighed. "I don't want to be like him…" he trailed off, hoping that would be enough to explain his grim mood. He had put on a brave face for the guests but now the uncertainty of his genes threatened his happiness.

"You aren't like him." Winry told him honestly, knowing exactly whom he was talking about. She stopped, "Do you want to stay with me?" She asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yea…I really do." He answered

"Then what's making you think otherwise? Doubt?" She sat up and hit him upside the head, frowning. "Well stop doubting yourself you idiot!" She huffed in annoyance and kissed his cheek all in one breath. He looked at her, surprised.

"We're going to grow old together," She beamed. "I just know it." She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it gently. "So please be HAPPY!"

He looked at her, his eyes wide but soon his doubtful heart warmed over and his eyes softened…and then he laughed, true and blue. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly.

"You're cracked." He joked, his laughter getting heavier.

"What does that mean?" She retorted, her anger rising. Was he forgetting what day this was? Wasn't this supposed to be a happy day?

"And I think that maybe one of the trillion reasons I fell so hard for you…" He told her honestly in between his fits of laughter. Her face fell and she looked away out the window, a sullen mood over coming her now.

"I'm not cracked…" She whispered to herself but Edward heard it clear as day. He reached out and pulled her back over towards him.

"You are, cause _you love me_." He gently said as he kissed her neck. She turned her head around and locked her lips with his but nearly fell out of the seat when the carriage came to a stop. She looked out the window and saw their Resembool home.

They thanked the driver and ran inside, happy the house was completely empty.

"FOOD!" They both exclaimed but broke off into two different directions. Edward reached out for the various food set up on a long table but Winry screamed loudly at the top of her lungs, forcing Edward to spin around in terror.

"WHAT?" He screamed back, breathless for fear of her life.

"Don't touch that." She said calmly, "That's for other people…"

Edward's eyes widened. "What?" he nearly squeaked, "But I'm hungry _dear_!"

"Well, _honey_…" She turned around and opened the icebox, pulling out a lovely round tin can. She opened and grinned. "This is for us…"

"Is that…" he stopped, letting himself get caught up in the moment. "Apple pie?" His face fell. "That's your favorite."

"We're supposed to share things now…so it will be our favorite!" She grabbed two forks and placed them in her mouth as she ran over towards Edward and grabbed his hand. "To the bedroom." She shouted incoherently.

"What?" He asked of her but it went unnoticed as she dragged him up the steps of their home. She pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door behind her quickly. Finally she sat down on her bed, spat out the forks, and waved Edward over.

"Are we…?" He trailed off suggestively, obviously hoping for something.

"No, you horny perv." She replied angrily. He sighed and sat down beside her as she open the tin can and handed him a wiped down fork.

"And now, dear husband…we eat." She grinned, and he smiled back as they dug into the oh-so-good apple pie…

They ate the _entire _thing in nearly ten minutes.

"When did you have time to make this?" Edward asked as he pushed the tin away and onto the already cluttered floor.

Winry sighed. "I had so many butterflies in my stomach last night that I just couldn't sleep and it was ten time worse since I could talk to you…" She stood up and looked out the window to see the people finally arriving for the party.

"You could have talked to me." He countered, trying to make up for the day of lost conversation. He hugged her from behind and also looked out at the happy faces of the nearing guests.

"It's bad luck to see your fiancé before the wedding." She reminded him, patting his hand softly. "As much as I would like to stay up here alone…we've got a kick ass reception to get to."

"Oh yea?" he asked. "Who's?"

She laughed. "I don't remember their names specifically…I just hear the guy is someone you'd want to go to bed with."

"Oh really!" He laughed as he let go and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Ed?" She asked, turning around and walking over towards him. "Aren't you going to wait for me?"

"I'm just wound up." He told her, his eyes bright. "I've got to go to Al I married you!" He flung open the door and raced down the stairs.

"But he was there!" She called back, trying to run after him but slower then usual in her long dress.

"I WIN!" He shouted back, running outside.

Winry spun around and sighed, "Great I married a six year old…" she told herself with every joyful emotion in her soul…

_And she would love every minute of it until the end of her days…_

**END **

_Thanks for all of you who stuck by me these past three days! Your reviews meant a lot!_


End file.
